blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
JUSTadICE
JUSTadICE is the seventh opening theme of the ''Black Clover'' anime. It is performed by Seiko Oomori. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 君のことわからない　だから 僕のこと　きっと　まだ知らないでしょ ”僕も”とか　”わかる”とか 簡単に言わない君の絶望学 純真なら貫いて壊せ 世界征服は制服で できっこないって知ってから 何年ここで止まってた アウトサイダー 特別じゃないまま 戦わなきゃ いつの間にかの個性で　なんちゃって 1.2.3巻まで読んだ 飽きちゃったとこが最終回 誰もみてないストーリー続く 終わってからが人生さ 君のこと　笑わない 僕だって　生きる才能なんてない NO NO NO 限界を超える瞬間だけに目覚める 魔法を打ち消す僕の本能が　怠惰な宿命を翻す BLACK CLOVER |-| Romaji= (Ki, ki, ki) kimi no koto (wa, wa, wa) wakaranai dakara (Bo, bo, bo) boku no koto (ki, ki) kitto mada shiranai desho (Bo, bo, bo) “boku mo” to ka (wa, wa, wa) “wakaru” to ka Kantan ni iwanai kimi no zetsubougaku junshin nara tsuranuite kowase Sekai seifuku wa seifuku de dekikko nai tte shitte kara Nannen koko de tomatteta Autosaidaa tokubetsu janai mama tatakawanakya Itsu no ma ni ka no kosei de nanchatte Ichi. ni. san kan made yonde Akichatta toko ga saishuukai Daremo mitenai sutoorii tsuzuku Owatte kara ga jinsei sa (Ki, ki, ki) kimi no koto (wa, wa, wa) warawanai (Bo, bo, bo) Boku datte ikiru sainou nante nai NO NO NO genkai wo Koeru shunkan dake ni mezameru Mahou wo uchikesu boku no honnou ga taida na shukumei wo hirugaesu BLACK CLOVER Full Version Kanji= 君のことわからない　だから 僕のこと　きっと　まだ知らないでしょ ”僕も”とか　”わかる”とか 簡単に言わない君の絶望学 純真なら貫いて壊せ 世界征服は制服で できっこないって知ってから 何年ここで止まってた アウトサイダー 特別じゃないまま 戦わなきゃ いつの間にかの個性で　なんちゃって 1.2.3巻まで読んだ 飽きちゃったとこが最終回 誰もみてないストーリー続く 終わってからが人生さ 君のこと　笑わない 僕だって　生きる才能なんてない NO NO NO 限界を超える瞬間だけに目覚める 魔法を打ち消す僕の本能が　怠惰な宿命を翻す BLACK CLOVER 世界線無駄に3つぐらい　下書き保存　うっさいな全然 がんばってる　なんて基本だし 息遣い届くくらい距離詰めて 君は一人で強くて　さみしそう　やんなっちゃう 1.10.100.1000　もっと飛ばせ 光になった少年の目には何も映らない 僕ら　そこに行くよ　ねえ　孤独が 君だけの　透明な武器ならば 僕だって　ふざけた顔で遮ろう NO NO NO　禁断のプライベート　スライドショーを パクってみたって　君になれないし 僕なりの覚悟はプリズム しゃーない衝動　内緒でSHOW ME OUT かっけえ技の名前とか　つけちゃえばそれなりに 役立たずから世界のONLY LIFE 詰んで DIE 積んで やっと正義の黒賽回せる BLACK JUSTadICE ROLL THE DICE ARE YOU READY？ DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) WHAT CAN I がわっかんないなら THINK IT THINK IT THINK　いじってる場合かよ いっちゃえよ　とっとと TRY DIE YOURSELF！ 君のこと　笑わない 僕だって　生きる才能なんてない NO NO NO　限界を 超える瞬間だけに目覚める 魔法を打ち消す僕の本能が　怠惰な宿命を翻す BLACK CLOVER |-| Romaji= (Ki, ki, ki) kimi no koto (wa, wa, wa) wakaranai dakara (Bo, bo, bo) boku no koto (ki, ki) kitto mada shiranai desho (Bo, bo, bo) “boku mo” to ka (wa, wa, wa) “wakaru” to ka Kantan ni iwanai kimi no zetsubougaku junshin nara tsuranuite kowase Sekai seifuku wa seifuku de dekikko nai tte shitte kara Nannen koko de tomatteta Autosaidaa tokubetsu janai mama tatakawanakya Itsu no ma ni ka no kosei de nanchatte Ichi. ni. san kan made yonde Akichatta toko ga saishuukai Daremo mitenai sutoorii tsuzuku Owatte kara ga jinsei sa (Ki, ki, ki) kimi no koto (wa, wa, wa) warawanai (Bo, bo, bo) Boku datte ikiru sainou nante nai NO NO NO genkai wo Koeru shunkan dake ni mezameru Mahou wo uchikesu boku no honnou ga taida na shukumei wo hirugaesu BLACK CLOVER Sekaisen muda ni mittsu gurai shitagaki hozon ussai na zenzen Ganbatteru nante kihon da shi Ikizukai todoku kurai kyori tsumete Kimi wa hitori de tsuyokute sabishisou yan nacchau Ichi. juu. hyaku. sen motto tobase Hikari ni natta shounen no me ni wa nanimo utsuranai Bokura soko ni iku yo nee kodoku ga (Ki, ki, ki) kimi dake no toumei na buki naraba (Bo, bo, bo) boku datte fuzaketa kao de saegirou NO NO NO kindan no puraibeeto suraido shoo wo Pakutte mitatte kimi ni narenai shi Boku nari no kakugo wa purizumu Shaa nai shoudou naisho de SHOW ME OUT Kakke e waza no namae to ka tsukechaeba sore nari ni Yakudatazu kara sekai no ONLY LIFE tsunde DIE tsunde Yatto seigi no kuro sai mawaseru BLACK JUSTadICE ROLL THE DICE ARE YOU READY? DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) DIE (DIE) WHAT CAN I ga wakkannai nara THINK IT THINK IT THINK ijitteru baai ka yo Icchae yo tottoto TRY DIE YOURSELF! (Ki, ki, ki) kimi no koto wa wa wa warawanai (Bo, bo, bo) Boku datte ikiru sainou nante nai NO NO NO genkai wo Koeru shunkan dake ni mezameru Mahou wo uchikesu boku no honnou ga taida na shukumei wo hirugaesu BLACK CLOVER Video Black Clover - Opening 7 JUSTadICE 大森靖子『JUSTadICE』Music Video 【テレビアニメ「ブラッククローバー」第7クールオープニングテーマ】 Navigation